Martins secret love
by Ste650
Summary: Martin reveals who he is truly in love with. This is a marvin fanfic...but im not marvin...so leave me be - Chapter 2 exists.. woo hoo
1. Default Chapter

This is dedicated to Rosanna who is a massive Marvin fan…so I hope you enjoy hun :P

So for all you Marvin fans…. hope you enjoy it as well

Martin was confused, his heart was pounding and he was hungry. He had not eaten in days due to an intense case that as of yet was not solved. He needed nachos to help him focus, but it was in this delirious state that Martin realised something else. He needed Vivian.

For months he knew he had a crush on her but did not have the courage to ask her out. But now seemed the time to do it.

"Vivian. Did you get those reports back from the lab down town?"

"I'm going to get them after I have ran this print through AFIS"

"Listen, I'm heading that way soon also to pick up something to eat, so how about we both go?" Martin tried to keep his voice as businesslike as possible.

"Sure, I'll be with you in ten"

Ten minutes later…

Hiding a smile Vivian asked, "So what are you getting to eat Martin, Nachos again?"

Martin blushed. "I can't help but love them, they mean so much to me. There are only a few things that I would say are more important to me."

"And is Samantha one of those" Vivian gave Martin a knowing glance.

"She is yes, but she does not love me…. she loves jack. But she is not the only person I feel this way towards."

Vivian looked at Martin questioningly, but then realised she would get no more from him.

At the diner on the way to get the files …

"Martin, When Samantha was held hostage a few weeks ago, why did you do nothing? I know you have feelings for her and I was almost expecting you to go rushing in their playing Mr hero!"

Martin put down his nachos and looked at her intently. "Vivian, you know I have feelings for Samantha…everybody knows. But there is something that no one knows.

Vivian looked both perplexed and interested. "Go on." "I have feelings for you Vivian. I know you must be shocked and I know you don't feel the same way but let me have my say … let me get this out in the open. Ever since you covered my back when I shot that suspect… there has been something. It may just be that I need to repay you … but I think it is more than that. Over these past weeks I have grown to love you Vivian, and that is why I did not go in to save Samantha … because it not her I love anymore."

Vivian looked shocked. "Martin, Im married. You know that ant feeling I have towards you could go nowhere. We are co-workers and that is all, that is all we can ever be."

"Ok. It was worth a try. I have tried to get with Samantha and failed, and Jack shows no interest. So are we going to get those files then?"

Vivian looked appalled. "I will go on my own thank you very much" Vivian stormed out of the diner and jumped in a taxi, leaving Martin stood there alone.

"Why do I always do that? Instead of getting closer, I push them away. I love you Vivian, I do, please forgive me."

But no one was there to listen. 


	2. Vivian need help

Ok, chapter 2 finished. I hope you enjoy it :S

Jack looked up at Vivian from behind his desk. For the past week Vivian had been acting strangely. She was always walking in late, she was poorly dressed and looked completely drained. What was worse was her behaviour was affecting the team. And Jack needed to sort the problem.

"Vivian, sit down please"

Trying to remain composed, Vivian takes a seat slowly and purposefully. "Jack?"

"Vivian… are you ok? I know you well Vivian and you have not been yourself for the past week. You are never late, you are organised and you are the most polite person on my team. But this past week.. I have seen you lose or misplace files and seen you running in hours late. To make things worse, there have been complaints from some of the employees."

Vivian lowers her head .. Neither denying or confirming what Jack has said.

"Vivian. We currently have three cases and I need the team working together. I need them to concentrate, I need you to concentrate."

"I'm sorry Jack. I would say I have a lot on my mind, but what sort of excuse is that. I just need some time to think Jack. I know our departments snowed under with cases at the moment, but what us am I in my current state?"

Jack looked at her now...inquisitively. "Vivian, I know I am your boss, but I consider myself a friend also. If you need to talk… you know where I am"

Vivian strained a smile, exhaustion and stress seemed was evident in the way she spoke. Even her movements spoke of a person who hadn't slept in days. "Jack. I will be fine. Just give me some time." With that, she rose and left the office.

Jack could only watch his best agent walk out his office, carrying the world on her shoulders… alone.

Vivian strode through the office. The noise of the phones and people working becoming background noise as the thoughts running through her mind were screaming out at her… tormenting her.

"Why has Martin affected me so much? Why wont his face leave my mind, he is just a co worker… nothing more."

As Vivian was thinking this she noticed Martin staring at her. He had taken things better than Vivian, but she could tell the rejection had hit him hard.

Forcing her gaze away from him, she rushed out of the building. 


End file.
